The invention relates to a fuel injection apparatus having an injection nozzle that opens at a predetermined pressure, and to which fuel can be delivered under pressure.
A fuel injection apparatus in which fuel is delivered from a high-pressure reservoir via an interposed magnetic valve to an injection nozzle opening at a predetermined pressure is known for instance from German Patent 33 42 759. In such known devices, fuel is delivered to the pressure reservoir under pressure, and pressure waves in the injection line can have a disruptive effect on the injection quantity.